


Pull Me Apart By the Seams

by DivineMelody



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert blushes a lot in this, Blow Jobs, Finch is a tease, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, a dash of angst but not enough to tag it alone, like 3 times I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineMelody/pseuds/DivineMelody
Summary: Albert loves Finch, he really does. It’s just sometimes his mellow facade becomes too much for him.OrFinch likes to tease Albert until he’s completely undone and begging for him.





	Pull Me Apart By the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> Again inspired by @CrystallizedTwilight’s prompts. It’s a little mix of most of them and I was once again pleased with the outcome.

Albert loves Finch, he really does. It’s just sometimes his mellow facade becomes too much for him. He likes to tease Albert in the morning leaving him aching throughout the whole day.

When the time comes around when they’re both together Finch goes even slower. Sometimes it comes to the point where Albert is driven to tears. At those times Finch will give him the moon and stars. Not necessarily tonight though. It feels as if he’s being pulled apart thread by thread. Finch is resting in front of him laying on his stomach using his forearms to prop his upper half up. He’s close enough that Albert can feel his warm breath hit the tip of his neglected member.

He knows that if he tries to rush anything Finch won’t even touch him, so he sits there. He sits there legs open, holding himself up by his hands and head thrown back in discomfort. Finch blows on the sensitive tip and Albert writhes beneath him.

“Finch please.” He begs, tears already forming in his eyes. They’ve already been going at this for at least 15 minutes and if nothing happens to him he’s going to explode. Finch chuckles lightly before slowly taking the tip into his mouth. Albert practically mewls at the contact and the rush of heat as well as pleasure. Finch grins, suckling the tip to work him up before pulling off. “Finch...no...please!” He pants out. He rubs his thumb over the slit watching as precum spilled onto his thumb and Albert’s dick.

He moans pitifully trying to buck his hips into Finch’s hand. Finch lets out a small laugh holding him down with one hand. “How’re you holding up Al?” He asks. “I’m fine” he mutters albeit his trembling thighs beg to differ. Finch runs a slender finger along the underside of his dick, causing it to twitch. “Finch I need you please!” he whines.

Finch shushes him wrapping his hand around Albert’s neglected cock. A loud satisfied moan escaping his lips and his face burns with embarrassment, turning as red as his hair. Finch slowly pumps his shaft watching as more precum spills out of it. Pretty soon Albert’s whole body is shaking with pleasure.

As soon as Finch can tell he’s close he pulls his hand away wiping it on his pants. Albert groans letting his top half give out falling onto the sheets. “Fiiinch” he complains. Finch stifles his laugh before taking the tip back into his mouth. Albert’s hip snap forward leaving him no time to stop them. He feels him hit the back of his throat and he chokes. He pulls back falling into a coughing fit while Albert stares at him remorsefully. Finch shakes his head trying to tell him that it wasn’t his fault it was on accident and he was okay. 

After his coughing fit died down e reached to place his hand on Albert’s shoulder only to be filled with grief as he pushes his hand off. “Albert hey look at me. It’s okay you did nothing wrong.” E shakes his head, eyes filling with tears again. “But I hurt you.” He says softly. “No you didn’t, I just wasn’t ready. I’m fine nothing hurts.” “But did any of your other lovers do that?!” Finch freezes. “No but that’s what makes me love you even more. You’re different than the others, you’re special. Now please let’s not talk about my past lovers while I’m trying to suck your dick.” This causes Albert to laugh making a small smile form on Finch’s lips. As Albert is laughing he leans back down taking his tip in his mouth once more sucking harshly. “Shit!” Albert shouts through gritted teeth. Finch smirks triumphantly swirling his tongue making Albert moan loudly. Albert knows he’s done teasing and is going to give him the moon and stars like he does every other time. He grips the sheets tightly biting his lip to keep his moans from getting too loud. He didn’t really succeed. Finch sinks down until his nose touches Albert’s soft skin. He flattens his tongue on the bottom of his shaft, hollowing his cheeks making Albert feel ecstatic. He releases not long after shouting Finch’s name quite loudly. Finch pulls off with a pop pulling Albert into a kiss shortly after. “I taste gross” he says making a disgusted face when they pull away from each other. Finch shrugs “Matches your personality. Salty and sweet.” Albert shoved him lightly “Shut up you sap.” A bang pulls them out of their playful banter and they both stare at the wall. “If you guys are going to be fucking, at least try to keep it down!!” Mush’s voice shouts from behind the wall. Albert flushes bright red hiding his head in his hands while Finch falls off the bed laughing. Everything is perfect in their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read this far consider following me on Tumblr @vertically-challenged-twink. You don’t have to but it would really make my day. It will update you when I have posted another writing piece. Other than that I hope you have a fantastic day!


End file.
